Enchanted pumpkins
by HallowsOverlandEve
Summary: A new evil is rising and the guardians need help to stop it. Too bad it's joined forces with Voldemort and is helping Pettigrew at Hogwarts. time to call for a new guardian. Hallows Eve.
1. The newest guardian

Me: Hey guys, this is something I randomly thought of today and had to get off my chest.

Jak: No, you had to think about it for three days straight because you have OCD.

Me: I knew I made you evil for a reason, now, SHUT UP AND READ THE DISCALAIMER OR I'LL MAKE YOU GAY WITH VOLDY!

Jak: **groans**

This dude owns nothing but me and Hallows and the Headless Forces. If you do try to sue him he will let me loose on your family...or your face...more likely your face.

Me: Good, now, on with the fic...

BEEP

* * *

In Transylvania...

Jak O'Lantern, head of the Headless Forces was pacing in his office. He had formed an alliance with the dark lord Voldemort but he knew that if the spirit of Halloween and autumn were to find out he would be able to destroy his plans with a snap of his finger, metaphorically speaking.

His plan was going perfectly. However, there were a few side effects. One of them meant that he would randomly lose control of his powers, so no more flying around unless he wanted to risk the chance of falling randomly to his doom.

This went on for about half an hour before he finally came up with the idea to ask Voldemort to destroy the Halloween boy as well as the Potter boy. It was so simple he had to wonder why he hadn't thought of it before.

"It's fool proof! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

It was at that moment that a private entered the room in hopes of finding the source of the maniacal cackling but quickly left again at the sight of his superior literally laughing his head off. Jak's head was, like all those in the Headless Forces, a pumpkin.

* * *

At the North Pole...

"JACK" North sighed in his Office as he heard Bunny and Jack chasing around the workshop. He came out just in time to see Bunny knock over a large pile of red robots a yeti had just finished painting. He watched in mild amusement as Jack continued to evade all of Bunny's attempts to grab the laughing winter spirit.

North watched until he noticed Manny looking down through the roof and into the workshop. He quickly called Bunny over in hopes that Jack would follow...which he did. Then, turning to the moon, he called out with his ever present smile.

"Manny! What brings you here? Is there another problem?"

The moon said nothing but shine down on the Aurora Button. Catching his drift, North walked over and pressed it down.

* * *

In China...

Hallows Eve looked up at the crescent moon. If it was full then this town would have had a lot of trouble on their hands, but as soon as The Man in the Moon had explained who and what he was, he had asked for always a crescent moon wherever he was. He leant on his sleek black and orange staff and sighed.

"Is there absolutely any way I'm going to get you to talk to me?" He called out at the moon.

It was true. He had only ever had five people to talk to. One of them being Jack Frost. He had made good company because he had gone through many of the same problems and they were rather alike. Personality wise that was. Physically, they were very different. Jack had short, white hair; Hallows had shoulder length black with orange tips and highlights. Jack had startling blue eyes; Hallows had pumpkin orange, same shade as his hair. Even their fashion sense was different. Jack liked his blue hoodie and brown trousers, Hallows liked his black, cotton zip up hoodie with rolled up sleeves, wireless headphones around his neck, orange V-neck with black trims and his black denim jeans.

He waited for a minute before sighing again in defeat and turning to fly off into the distance towards his makeshift home in England. It was a small clearing in a forest on the border of Scotland with a castle about a half a kilometre away. He loved it there. The castle just so happened to be a school for magic and occasionally he went up the hill and explored the castle in search of fun or pranks. A couple years ago he had followed one of the teachers around and threw snowballs at his turban all day.

The Forest, as he called it, was always much more fun than the castle because there were so many more things to discover. Sure, the old dude in the tower seemed a lot more anxious lately but that was to be expected if the boy who defeated the darkest wizard who ever lived had joined the school within the last two years.

Sometimes, he just floated in on lessons and managed to pay attention and actually learnt a couple new spells to use with his staff. The thing was irreplaceable. It was the thing that powered every magical source in the world. Without it, The School on the Hill would be nothing. He had even taken it upon himself to get a full magical education for the fun of it as soon as he had found out about the school and, much to his surprise, had taken to it pretty quickly and had the full seven years of education as much as one who cannot be seen or heard can do. Which was a lot as the teachers noticed that there was always an extra, unnamed piece of homework waiting on their desks on the exact due date and had quickly become accustomed to marking it and leaving it on the desk for the unnamed student to collect. As soon as this started happening, Hallows started leaving thank you notes in the marked homework's place.

He sighed again as he entered The Forest, something he noticed absentmindedly he'd been doing a lot recently. Maybe it was the fact that he had no-one to talk to lately. Jack had gone off to have fun with the legendary Guardians six months ago and it seemed he'd forgotten all about him.

As he touched the ground, a pack of wolves and another of hippogriffs came over to the 319 year old and started to crowd around him, waiting to hear about his newest escapade. Hallows had largely found that animals could see him and he had a small connection with the creatures as he could always understand them and they understood him right back. He chuckled softly and sat down in the middle of the clearing as he always did and launched into storytelling mode. Telling them all about how he had saved one of the few people who could still see him from a horrible imprisonment in which he was innocent.

* * *

Back at the Pole...

Everyone was gathered around the Guardians crest and standing over their picture Jack looked down at his picture and couldn't help but feel that he was forgetting something. Eh, he would figure it out later.

"Now that everyone is here we can find out what Manny wants to tell us." Announced North. Everyone turned to the moon, which still hung brightly in the sky. After a moment of waiting, a bright moonbeam shot down, onto the crest. Two shadows formed side by side. One, everyone knew to be Jak O'Lantern, the other, everyone except Jack (who had no idea who this was) gasped at the shadow of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

"Wait, wait, and wait." Jack exclaimed still confused, "Who was that? The second guy, not the first." The others just looked at each other in surprise until North said:

"That is the Dark Lord Voldemort. He is a wizard. The darkest to ever live for that matter." Not only was Jack surprised by North's American accent, he was surprised that no-one had ever told him about this before. But just as he was about to start quizzing them on why they hadn't told him already, Bunny jumped in.

"Look mate. Don't start venting on us jus' because this sort o' thing never came up in conversation before. I mean, come on, how weird would it be to jus' say: 'Hey Jack, wizards and witches are real' out of nowhere?"

Jack thought about it for a moment and found Bunny's logic so motioned for Manny to continue with his message. The moonbeam just intensified as the shadows disappeared and as the centre of the crest opened up and a large blue crystal rose out of it. He looked at his friends, surprise evident on their faces.

"I take it this is how a new guardian is chosen?" he inquired. Bunny just nodded his head and started muttering under his breath. Something about a great Nostradamus. The moonbeam just rose from the floor to the crystal, which glowed intensely as the current guardians began to wonder who it could be. From the clover floating above his head, Jack could guess that Sandy thought it might be the leprechaun. Tooth was just more hyper than normal, if possible, and North was just awaiting the news.

Just as abruptly as it started it was over as a hologram of a boy who looked to be about 17 appeared. His arms were crossed so he looked rather intimidating, his eyes gave away a look of mischief that had only ever been seen before on Jack, but what really caught their eyes were the pumpkin in one hand and staff in the other. Jack's eyes widened at this as he knew exactly who it was. He was too appalled with himself to even notice everyone else just staring at the hologram quizzically until Bunny broke the silence.

"Who the bloody 'ell is that?" he asked. The others just looked at each other before looking at Jack, who seemed to be at war with himself. He kept hitting himself in the head and muttering something incoherent. Finally, after a few minutes, he snapped out of it and looked at them each in turn, noticing the quizzical look in their eyes, he sighed and started to explain why he was beating himself up.

"That is Hallows Eve. Spirit of Halloween and autumn. He was the only person who kept me company over the last 318 years and I had just forgotten about him as soon as I joined you. I was such a jerk to him I wonder if I'll even be able to face him."

This troubled the other guardians. There was another season spirit? Why did they not know this? They just assumed it was all down to the fact that it had never come up in conversation before.

"What am I going to say to him? Sorry for ignoring you for six months? That's just gonna make him-"

"Stop beating yourself up over this Jack! I just know Hallows will accept you. Even with what you did." North interjected, "I feel it. In my belly!"

Everyone had learnt by now that if North said he felt something in his belly then it was most likely going to be correct.

Jack gave a weak smile and straightened up.

"Ok Manny, what do we do once we find Hallows?" He called out. The air in the centre of the crest shimmered slightly and a large chest appeared out of seemingly nowhere. On the lid was a note that read: Find Hallows. Then open.

However, the need to find the spirit was utterly obliterated as he appeared with a soft popping sound on top of the chest.

He broke into a giant grin when he saw the awed expressions of the guardians.

"What's wrong?" He inquired, "Can't handle the awesomeness?"

Jack shrank visibly. North saw this and tried to draw the attention to himself by asking questions.

"How in the world did you do that?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"Oh! It's called apparition! Picked it up in England."

"Apparition."

"Basically teleporting."

"Teleporting?"

"Yes."

"Anything else?"

"Everything else!"

At this, North became silent. This surprised Bunny who thought it was impossible

"Ha ha! You made North speechless!" Hallows still had his mischievous smile which turned out to be contagious and soon had everyone in high spirits. Even Jack, who was still a little ashamed.

Hallows turned to him with a smaller, reassuring smile and Jack got the whole message. He was forgiven. He immediately ran up to the older immortal and embraced him in a great hug and started sobbing. Hallows just held him and smiled sadly.

"He always used to be like this." He said to the others. "Always sad, no-one to talk to. Then I came along. I definitely couldn't just leave him like this so I took him to a park and we played. We played every game we could think of and he eventually let loose. And I just did what I'm doing now. I just held him because he needed a shoulder to cry on. Something I couldn't actually believe you lot turned down..." He trailed off and sighed.

* * *

A little later, when Jack had stopped crying, Hallows was drawing and Bunny was trying to see exactly what he was drawing (the only answer he ever got was 'pumpkins'), North called them all back to the chest on the crest.

"Now all that is cleared up it is time to find out our mission!"

He slowly opened the chest as if in a film and the chest was the final treasure he had been searching. It was a bit of an anticlimax as inside was two letters, five sticks and six tubes of different coloured liquids.

"He's given you..." Comprehension dawned on Hallows' face "Oh! Now that's just plain clever! Ha ha! He's sending us all to school! I wonder which one? Not Durmstrang. Too cold for Bunny and Tooth. Not that French one. That's all girls. Unless he wants to be force fed his own potion. So that just leaves the School on the Hill! This will definitely be interesting." This last debate seemed to himself. Possibly a by-product of being alone for so long.

Hallows noticed their gaze and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. Just a habit of mine. Thinking aloud. I live in a forest with a load of magical creatures about half a kilometre away from a magic school called Hogwarts. I just call it the School on the Hill. In fact I've already had a full education from there. Only the teachers didn't know it was me. It's probably why there are only five wands. I use my staff."

Jack decided to cut in and ask "Does that mean I get to use mine?" There was no way he was turning in his staff and Hallows had to think of a nice way to say no.

"Look, Jack, the only reason I use mine is because I never had a wand. Well, that and my staff is the source of the entire light wizard population's power. It is probably much easier to use. So I'll have to say no. But only in the sense that it is probably impossible."

Jack knew that he couldn't argue with Hallows' logic. Once his mind was set to something, no-one could change it.

This was yet another surprise for Bunny. Someone Jack Frost actually listened to? He almost fainted. No. The only way he would faint would be if his teeth were better than Jack's.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Your teeth!" Speak of the devil...

* * *

Three hours and a lot of chasing later...

Hallows was hiding from Tooth behind North who was trying to defuse the situation. Jack was laughing his head off until he found his voice gone and went grump mode. Bunny was still unconscious. And Sandy was asleep.

"Just stop chasing him!" North said firmly and, eventually, Tooth stopped chasing Hallows. Much to his relief. Finally, they could read the letters. One was addressed to Hallows, the other to the whole team.

Hallows' read:

Dear Hallows Eve,

I'm sorry but you must not use your magic outside of school as you will be playing an underage wizard or let on that you are a werewolf. You will be acting as a wolf animagus to disguise this. However, you must tell your teammates.

Manny

Hallows sighed, he knew it would happen sooner or later.

"Guys." He called to the other guardians, "I have something to tell you. Um...I'm kinda sorta a...a werewolf." He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable questioning. It didn't come. All that did come was a comforting hug from Tooth and a sad but reassuring smile from everyone else. He took the embrace as tears of joy slid down his face. He wasn't going to be treated like a freak.

"One question though," came from North, "Why didn't you tell us before?"

Another sigh.

"I was scared you would reject me for one and, well, it never came up in conversation. But I guess that won't happen now." He flashed his signature, high spirited smile, which was, once again, contagious and soon had everyone happy again.

"We have already accepted you. You have nothing to fear." Except the moon. This will be a problem. He added mentally. "Anyway! On with the letter! It says:

'Dear Guardians,

A shadow has risen over Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It needs to be stopped at all costs. This shadow is not Lord Voldemort or Jak O'Lantern. You will infiltrate the school undercover as a foster family. Toothiana and Nikolas will play as the parents and new teachers at the school. Toothiana, you will teach History of Magic in the place of the old Professor Binns. Nikolas, you will teach muggle studies in the place of Professor Padin.

Sanderson, you will be acting as the oldest but second adopted. Bunnymund, you will be the second oldest but first adopted. Hallows and Jack will act as the youngest and biological brothers who were adopted last.

Bunnymund and Hallows shall become animagi. Animagi are wizards who can transform into an animal. Bunnymund's second form shall be a pooka. Hallows' shall be a wolf. Reasons are as follows: Bunnymund's potion will only work if this happens, Hallows is a werewolf and it will help him cope.'

At this point Bunny cut in.

"Wait! What does he mean? Help you cope?" He directed this at Hallows.

"When MiM told me that I would transform every full moon, I asked him to give me a crescent moon wherever I went. Hence how it will help. I've never actually transformed before and people will become suspicious if there is always a crescent moon because they study astrology at the school. Now, please continue, North."

North cleared his throat and began to read again.

'These potions will turn you human-looking and allow people to see you. They are colour coded. Red for Nikolas, turquoise for Toothiana, gold for Sanderson, green for Bunnymund, blue for Jackson and orange for Hallows.

The five 'sticks' are wands. Hallows will use his staff and Jackson may use his for minor spells. You will be able to tell who's is who's by the colour and shape.

Have fun, watch out for each other and the students, and look out for the shadow.

Manny'

Setting the letter down, North voiced everyone's thoughts

"Well, this year is going to be fun."

So that's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! I will bring Harry in in the next chapter. 6 reviews for the next one. See ya!


	2. Meeting Harry

Me: Hey all! Back with another chapter! Sorry for the wait I was kinda wrapped up in the auditions for a new movie. Prequel to Peter Pan if I remember correctly. Your reviews were greatly appreciated! Here are a couple responses to them!

* * *

**loubega:** Thanks!

**Lola**: Thanks! I hope I can live up to your expectations.

**Siren: **I wonder how Hermione will feel once she finds out she's not the only braniac in Hogwarts... ;)

**Marie Potter: **I have a few ideas but hows about you read on and find out?

**Dove: ** Thanx!

**Silent Melodies: **Will do.

**Fan Girl: **I hope I can keep you that interested in chapter 2!

* * *

Jack: Finally! Harry's in a chapter!

Me: **gives a sly smile** I didn't know you liked Harry!

Jack: What! No! No! Please no! Don't do it! Jamie forced me to read it!

Me: I'm just playing with ya. I don't do yaoi. However I have determined a date for the whole blowing up of Marge seeing as it was never mentioned in the book. So! In return for me not making you gay, read the disclaimer.

Jack: **relieved** Ok!

This dude owns nothing except Hallows, Jak and the Headless Forces. If you try to sue him he will let Jak loose on your family...or your liver...more likely your liver than your family.

Me: Good, now, waffles to all and on with the fic!

BEEP

* * *

At the North Pole...

Everyone was gathered around the chest.

"So how are we gonna do this? One at a time or all at once?" Bunny asked everyone. Before anyone could answer, Jack grabbed his and downed it in one. When everyone else looked at him in an amused manner, he smiled sheepishly and explained.

"It smelt weird. If I had waited any longer I wouldn't have taken it."

As soon as the last letter left his mouth, a bright white light engulfed him. When it died down, the only visual difference was that his skin was a little darker so he could be plausibly human looking.

"Looking good." Hallows commented. He then picked up the orange potion and examined it. "I don't recognise the mixture. Must be custom made." And with that, he downed the potion in one. "Pumpkins." He commented, rather amused. Until suddenly, like with Jack, a bright light engulfed him for a couple of seconds until it died down and the differences were a little more noticeable. Unlike with Jack this time the light was the same shade as the highlights in his hair

Hallows was no longer tall and spindly. Now he was just about an inch taller than Jack and was rather well muscled. His skin tone was also now the same as Jack's. However, he now had fangs, his ears were slightly pointed, rather like an elf from the Pole, and relatively noticeable orange wolf eyes.

"Ah. This could be a problem." He noted, running his tongue over his teeth. "On one hand, this just proves that I am a werewolf, on the other, people are going to be curious about my eyes and teeth. Eh. I'll just say Jack was an idiot and made a potion wrong which blew up in my face and had a few side effects. I'm definitely going vegetarian though."

This comment received an indignant 'Hey!' from Jack but North just chuckled and downed his. Oddly enough, nothing happened.

Tooth tried to explain. "Hmm...It's probably because he can pass for human anyway."

Everyone else just nodded and decided to go with that.

Then it was Bunny's turn. Unfortunately for him, Hallows wanted to know something.

"Yo Bunny. What is your full name? I want to hear it from you, not from the old cat lady."

At first Bunny was confused. Who was the old cat lady he was referring to? Then he saw the logic in what the Halloween boy asked.

"It's Emerson Aster Bunnymund. But I prefer Aster." And with that, he downed the green potion.

Instantly, the light came. And when it faded Bunn-_Aster_ looked human. He had grey-blue hair, same shade as the fur in his pooka form. He had a white school shirt with rolled up sleeves and black school trousers. He had tattoos down his arms in the shapes of the fur markings in his pooka form. His hair style was the same as Jack's just a little longer. All in all he just looked badass

He looked himself over and smiled. Apparently he liked his new form.

Next came Toothiana.

She eyed the potion. Then sniffed it and gagged. It also seemed that Hallows now had a wolf's sense of smell and hearing because he could smell it as well and hear the elves about jump him. Tooth had to hold her nose to drink it and when she did she only half tasted it because she was distracted by Hallows knocking out the elves that were about to attack him. So, in a way, it wasn't too bad.

This time, when the turquoise light came, Tooth fell to the floor with a yelp. She had been hovering and had forgotten to land before she drank. When the light faded, North rushed over and picked her up. She now had dark green hair which reached the middle of her back, violet eyes, fair skin and a turquoise dress that faded to blue at the bottom with bell sleeves.

She sniffed slightly and looked herself over and gave a small smile. She still hurt where she had fallen but she liked the way she looked as well.

Finally, it was Sandy's turn. He'd been expecting to go last. He sighed and uncorked his potion. Taking extra care not to inhale the smell, he drank all of the contents without a second thought. When the light came, it took a little bit longer to fade. When it eventually did, Sandy had grown at least 2 feet so he was now about 3'9". He was wearing a full old fashioned pilot's outfit. Goggles and all.

Now that everyone was finished with the potions it was time for the wands. North's was an obvious maple, 11", bendy, dragon heartstring core. Tooth's was apple, 10", firm, unicorn's tail hair core. Sandy's was ash, 12", firm, dream sand core with a ball full of dream sand at the base so that he could communicate with people and his wand. Aster's was cherry, 12", semi-bendy, pixie hair core. Jack's was a thing of beauty. It was enchanted ice, 11 1/2", solid, nevermelt ice core and when he touched it, it lit up like his staff. Which was actually shrunk down and put on a chain so Jack could wear it around his neck.

After everyone had stopped admiring their wands it was time to leave for Diagon alley.

"Hallows, my friend, are you coming on the sleigh with us?" North inquired, bouncing on the balls of his feet and clearly eager to show the newest guardian his sleigh.

"I'm sorry but I must visit my old friends' graves. If I did not have to, I wouldn't but it was a Halloween night they died so I try my best to visit the graves on the thirty first of every month to do so." Hallows replied softly with a small smile.

North knew when not to push someone and Hallows obviously felt a bit guilty and valued these friends of his so he let the boy be and led the others to the sleigh. Apart from Aster who had immediately opened a hole to the leaky cauldron and jumped in it as soon as he heard the word 'sleigh'.

* * *

An hour later in Privet Drive...

Harry Potter was in distress. He had just accidentally blown up his aunt and currently thought he was going to Azkaban.

He huffed as he walked down the street in the dark.

"She shouldn't have insulted mum and dad." He muttered darkly to himself.

As he walked, he couldn't help but notice a boy with odd hair and eyes sitting on the swing in the park. Deciding to see exactly what was going on; he ducked behind a bush and watched the strange boy.

Hallows had already noticed Harry. First, he smelled him. Then he heard him muttering. He smelled like magic so Hallows deemed it safe to call the knight bus. He got up off the swing and walked over to the kerb. Then he called out to the magical smelling boy who, he couldn't help but notice, smelled a lot like James and Lily Potter. Both of whom he had just visited

"I know you're there. There's no point trying to hide. Oh, and you can't be walking all the way to the leaky cauldron can you? I know a much faster way to get there."

He heard a small gasp and then rustling of leaves. He looked over to the boy who must have been the son of James and Lily. It was the only plausible explanation. But, what was his name again? Then he frowned. He could smell Sirius. He must have been trying to get to this boy. After all, he was the godfather of him. He needed a way to warn Sirius not to appear in front of the boy without alerting said boy.

Searching his mind frantically, he remembered that dogs had a much wider hearing spectrum. So, as quickly as possible, the boy was approaching, Hallows let out an ear splittingly high note that he knew only Sirius and himself would hear. After all, he was now part wolf.

Sirius seemed to get the message as he stopped approaching just as he reached the edge of the undergrowth. However, he seemed to be confused. Hallows knew it would only be a matter of seconds before the man-turned-dog barrelled out of the bushes and pushed him over. Hopefully, it wouldn't be before the Potter boy reached him.

Hallows' hope was well placed as Sirius settled for observing the proceedings.

Unfortunately for Hallows, as the Potter boy reached him he quickly whipped out his wand and pointed it at Hallows. Hallows sighed and pulled his staff out it's holder on his back and rested it on his shoulder.

"You don't want to do that mate." Hallows advised.

"Oh yeah? Why not? I've probably already been kicked out of Hogwarts and I'm on the run from the ministry."

"Oh? And why is that?"

Harry mumbled something and refused to meet Hallows' eyes.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that."

Hallows heard Sirius settle down on the earthy ground, content that he was actually Hallows Eve and gave a small smirk.

"I accidentally blew my aunt up like a helium balloon OK? I did magic outside of school." Came Harry's reasoning.

Hallows remained still for a moment before almost falling over laughing. Sirius also perked up quite a bit.

"Hey! How is this...funny?" Harry seemed to be thinking about something for a moment before laughing rather hard himself. After another three seconds before Hallows seemed to sober considerably and stopped relying on his staff for support.

"You really are your father's son, Harry Potter."

This then made Harry sober himself and then confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked, however, with a small smile still on his face.

The question made Hallows completely sober. And then worry a little. Until he had an idea.

"What I mean is, Headmaster Dumbledore told my family that I would be joining you in your third year and that he also knew your father, who was also quite the troublemaker. Thankfully, the Ministry doesn't arrest people for accidental magic." Hallows felt quite proud of himself after that recovery. Then Harry thought of something.

"Hey, You know my name, hell, who doesn't," he grumbled to himself before snapping out of his stupor and continuing his question, "What I mean is, you know my name but I don't know yours."

Hallows realised the Boy-Who-Lived was right and quickly sheathed his staff before offering his hand.

"Hallows Eve, the Halloween wizard, at your service" He said with a highly contagious smile.

"What do you mean 'Halloween wizard'?" Harry asked smiling, confused definitely, but still smiling.

Hallows then explained what he meant by the phrase Halloween wizard by saying that his family all had a theme. His was Halloween. Then he went on to explain what he meant by he would be joining the Potter boy in his third year. About halfway through the explanation, they sat down on the kerb and gazed across into the bushes on the other side of the road.

Half an hour later, they were onto the subject of schooling when Harry foolishly thrust his wand arm out in front of himself while demonstrating something and Hallows had to push him backwards before they were crushed by the knight bus which came hurtling around the corner of the road and came to a stop in front of them. The conductor, who explained himself as Stan Shunpike, then told them that they had summoned the knight bus by Harry's putting his wand in his hand and then in the road. He looked around for a moment before looking down at the two boys on the pavement

"Wotchoo doin' down there?" He asked, clearly confused.

"Fell over." Harry answered for the both of them.

"Wotchoo fall over for?"

"Tripped." This time Hallows answered.

"Well come on, come on and get on!"

At this, both fallen wizards got up and tried to lift Harry's trunk onto the knight bus but Stan told them to leave it to him.

While on this bus driven by a demon with glasses and a Rasta-guide (Harry's words) Harry found out about Sirius Black. Unfortunately, Hallows couldn't correct them without giving himself away. All he could do was attempt to rest in his specified bed.

* * *

They later arrived at The Leaky Cauldron where, it turned out, the guardians had been waiting for Hallows and the English Minister for Magic was waiting for Harry. They bade each other goodnight and went to bed. Well, Harry went to bed. Hallows, however, was in his element at night and was flying around town destroying the few rogue nightmares and boggarts which lingered after Pitch's demise.

He later arrived back at the Leaky cauldron where the others were waiting for him with stern faces and crossed arms. At least, Tooth was, Aster/Bunny, Hallows still wasn't sure what to call him, was marvelling at the drawings in the Halloween Boy's pad (he immediately got a cold glare and the pad was snatched from his hands), Jack was playing about with the elves, North was ice sculpting and, unsurprisingly, the Sandman was asleep.

"Where have you been?!" Was Tooth's first comment after Hallows had snatched his pad out of Aster's hands, who was now blubbering something awful.

"Destroying nightmares. Oh, and boggarts as well." This answer was met with silence. Hallows raised an eyebrow. "Um...no offence or anything but I need some rest..." This was also welcomed with silence and raised eyebrows. The Halloween wizard then sighed and went off to bed.

* * *

In the living room 5 minutes later while Hallows was in bed...

"Did you know he took his job so seriously?"

Jack looked up. Aster was looking at him.

"Did you know he took his job so seriously?"

Jack sighed.

"Well, he always was determined and, I suppose, he always felt he needed to protect people since...that one time in...New York."

Jack went silent.

"I need sleep."

And with that he did.

* * *

What do you think of this? I hope you like it! 7 more reviews for the next! lets have the gang see Hogwarts for the first time in the next one. See ya! And remember; Keep calm and have a cookie!


	3. Umsorry?

AN: Sorry, but I don't exactly like this story and keep on forgetting to update it. Therefore, I am replacing it. 2 days from now this story will be deleted and a new one will take its place. The new story will have the same basic plot but in a different manor and will be updated more often with a few more characters. Look out for it. This is Valentino C. Upid signing off for the last time on this fic. Bye!


End file.
